


Life Like A Summer Flower

by Xylophone323



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Mafia, Angst, Hurt, M/M, Underworld, Violence, past relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: Max is the young master of Verstappen. He was forced to go to RBR's headquarter which is in the middle of a faction. Daniel, the current boss of RBR, accepted him in a strange way.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Daniil Kvyat/Daniel Ricciardo(past)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [生如夏花](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770802) by [tiffamalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffamalfoy/pseuds/tiffamalfoy). 



> RBR=Red Rull Racing
> 
> Again English is not my first language so bear with me!  
> For [tiffamalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffamalfoy/pseuds/tiffamalfoy) with my forever love!

_I believe I am_

_Bornas the bright summer flowers_

_Donot withered undefeated fiery demon rule_

_Heartrate and breathing to bear the load of the cumbersome_

_Bored_

Max followed his bodyguard into an underground fight club, they finished a death match a moment ago. He came just in time, witnesses the last punch on the face. The crowd bursts out shouts and roars with swearing and a few sighs. The winner is covered in dirt, sweat and blood on his tanned skin, standing in the dim light. He walks aside to pick up a towel. His muscles were stretching under the warm light, from back to waist. A gold outline of his body sinks into the shadow.

Max was led by an unknown force. He pushes away the crowd and steps into the front of the cage. The scent of blood and sweat is everywhere, stimulate some kind of primal instincts. He looked up; the winner turns around simultaneously. Their glances meet each other. Max traced his eyes from the dark curls to the roman nose. In between those, he saw a pair of big eyes shining with gentle sparks.

He was attracted by his eyes.

Max hates all of the responsibilities of being a Verstappen. He just wants to be a professional racing-car driver, not joining some stupid gangs called RBR far in the UK.

He was objected by his own father ruthlessly. His father took a precious hour of his, arranged a bodyguard himself for Max. Then packed his son with some simple luggage into a private jet to Tillebrook.

Max was pissed the whole way.

His father has already planned his whole life and forced Max to obey it for years. Nobody would like it. Not to mention the bodyguard pull out a gun when he was trying to escape.

“Fuck!” Max can’t stand it anymore. He finally spoke up,” When are you gonna get the fuck out of my sight?”

“Until I give you to Daniel Ricciardo.”

“Hey…” Max raises his hand sheepishly, tries his best to fit in the place — though he doubts. The t-shirt, shorts and his cap he is wearing are hinting the opposite way.

The fighter comes to him, crouches down on the fences. He looks at Max in a playful way.

“Kid, high school is next door.”

People start laughing.

His bag is heavier on his shoulder, make him sweating on the back. It is a humiliation to be called a kid in all these men. Especially being called by a man he likes.

“I’m a grown-up now.”

“Oh, Mr. Grown-up.” He mocks and smiling with white teeth, “Welcome. What do you want?”

“I’m looking for Daniel Ricciardo.” He shoots an uncertain glance to his bodyguard, who was completely shut up since the second they walked in.

That man stops for a moment. He saw the man standing next to Max, then suddenly looks grim.

“So you are the older son of Verstappen.”

Max frowns. He doesn’t like those familiar looks. He is no longer himself and becoming a figure of Verstappen.

“You know him?”

“Lesson one: There ain't no such thing as a free lunch. “He wags his finger, “Beat me, then I’ll tell you.”

Max doesn’t want to lose. So he poses an attack stance immediately when he’s in the cage. They made a few tactical moves to each other. Full tension is spreading between them.

He was raised to have a good manner. They taught him how to use a gun but there is never a chance, he was surrounded by some bodyguards. They taught him how to recognize drugs but never let him into the factories, it is only a skill to check his family accounts. They brought him to hundreds of celebrities’ parties but never let him spend alone time with them as if they are all evil spies sent by their rivals. His relatives are either politicians or businessmen, working hard on their position for the family. But him, the future king of Verstappen family, living like a caged bird.

Why is he even here?

Why don’t they bring the cage with him?

Max strikes his first fist.

He is not that good at wrestling, but he is not total rubbish. His fists are fast and accurate. His opponent has to guard his arm in front and defending himself. Max feels he is dominating the match, then keeps pushing him to the edge. He gathers all his strength, throws his final punch. In all of a sudden, Max noticed the man’s smirk hiding in the shadow.

A sound of wind broke in the air. The next moment, he can see nothing but blurry lights. His back is hitting on the iron fences, hurting like hell.

Max was pushed and locked on the ground. He can feel the heat on their rubbing skin against each other. He can feel the warm breath brushing to his ear.

His eyes are so close. Max could count each of the eyelashes. Those amber eyes are burning flares.

“Go home. You don’t belong here.”

Max is suddenly aware of something, the sense of danger is tingling.

An agonizing pain hit on his stomach, Max's body curls up. The strength pressing on him has not left yet, he feels so sick and nearly throw up.

The man moves his knee away but still looks condescending. They look at each other, he’s dropping down some guards.

Max is gritting his teeth, jumping back to the fight again. His blood rushing in the veins to his brain.

“Remember what you’ve promised.”

“How can they treat me like this?”

A few days earlier, he called Victoria to complain.

His lovely sister couldn’t care less, she was painting her nails on the bed.

“You are such a drama queen.”

“Are you on my side or not, Vic?”

“Yes, I am always on your side.” She faked a smile in annoyance, maybe they are not real brother and sister sometimes. “Enjoy your flight, bye.”

The screen went black.

He would’ve called himself a drama queen as well if he has anticipated this: sitting in a fight club with blood all over face plus a sore arm.

Max didn’t expect to win, but he hates to lose. He lost counts on falls, punches and arm throws. His opponent is gradually losing his will to fight. Max doesn’t know why, but it is such a good opportunity for him. He takes his advantages and finally rides on the man. The punch on his face announces the result.

The man snorts, knocks on the ground to show his surrender. He struggles to open his swelling eye. His sweat is mixing with blood, drip from his eyebrow, temple then to the floor.

When they are out of fights, he is lying there like an innocent victim.

Max swallows hard, he feels dehydration after this.

“I won.”

“Yes. You won.”

“Remember what you’ve promised.”

That man curls his lips, eyes lighting up.

“I am Daniel Ricciardo. May I help you?”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_I heard the music, from the moon and carcass_

_Auxiliary extreme aestheticism bait to capture misty_

_Filling the intense life, but also filling the pure_

_There are always memories throughout the earth_

When the door was opened, Max was putting some cream on knees. He looked up and saw the guest was Daniel, then accidentally poked his swab on the wounds. He frowns painfully.

Daniel looks at him in confuse.

He has cleaned up already. The muscles outline an unspoken shape under the white shirt. He has unbuttoned a few from his neck, blazer on the shoulder. The sleeves have been rolled to his forearm, there are light and dark scars crossing on the skin. One of his eyes is still swelling, doesn’t affect his beautiful face on the other half though.

Max suddenly feels hard to breathe, his glance is tracing Daniel walking from the door to the sofa.

He sat down, picks up a Moscato from all the bottles, and pours a drink for himself.

Since Max has nowhere to go, he was taken from the fight club here — a private property of Daniel’s. He has taken a shower and changed clothes, and now sitting in full tension.

_Que sera, sera._

Daniel signals his butler to close the door: “Why is Jos sending you to me now? What’s his plan?”

“You know my old man?”

Are they setting Max up together to this shit place?

“What? He didn’t tell you? “Daniel takes out the ice bucket, and clips some ice cubes. His fingers are thin and delicate, should play the piano rather than wrestling.

 _Wait_.

His father sent him like a delivery package, told him that somebody will take care of him in RBR. Daniel Ricciardo as the recipient, knows nothing at all. Why did Jos choose him at first?

Who is Daniel Ricciardo anyway?

“Jos is assigning me babysitting job? “Daniel put his face in the palm, looks like having a headache, “I don’t know we have a summer camp here…”

“I am an adult now.”

His annoying glance and sarcastic tone made Max really irritable. He doesn’t like to be despised, especially not this man. Half of his face is swelling and how dare is he talking to Max like this? Max could make his face symmetrical.

“Duly noted. You don’t have to prove it to me with your horny looks.” He sips his wine, and licks his upper lip. He then winks to Max:” Are you implying something? Because I don’t mind —"

“I am not!” Max jumped from the sofa, walking towards the other man. He glares at Daniel from above: “Do I need to remind you that I am the winner today!”

“Oh, that’s right!” He points to his face, “Thanks for reminding. You ruined RBR’s boss’s pretty face. I have to get even with you for this.”

“WHAT?!” Max chokes.

Daniel sits up straight, look up into his eyes, goes completely serious now. Max just realized how close they are. Too close that he may not defend himself if somebody attacks him.

Daniel reaches his right hand into blazer’s inside pocket —

Max’s eyes are widened, he clutches on the armrests.

Then Daniel pulls out a little black box in his hand, all of the intense atmospheres disappeared. He cracked up with a laugh, lying down on the couch: “Just some pain-relief cream, relax.”

Max watches him surprisingly, doesn’t know how to act.

“Don’t worry. “Daniel tried his best to act cool, but his lips are twitching when he holds back his laugh, “You are the son of Verstappen. No matter why you are here, I’ll take care of you.”

Verstappen, once again _._

Max snorts, he is an adult. He doesn’t need anyone’s _care_.

He rolls his eyes, raised his arm to show all his wounds. He asks in a sulky tone: “This is how you ‘take care ‘of me?”

Max’s childish words make Daniel smiling. He waves the black box:” I can make up to you. May I?”

“Wait —"Max was dragged to the sofa before he can react. He lost balance, fell on Daniel’s body involuntarily. Max flinches away instantly, vigilant looks in his eyes.

Daniel beams. He quickly unscrewed the cap of the box, rub some cream inside the palms, then put it on Max’s knees unexpectedly.

Warm palms, cold cream and aching wound.

Max shivers, sucking in a sharp breath, and his ears are burning hot.

“It hurts? “Daniel asks.

“……” Max doesn’t want to concede, he remains silent.

“I’ll keep going?”

What does Max suppose to answer? If he says no, it makes him look like such a coward……

Nobody talks in the room. Max can feel Daniel’s carefulness, but he hurts like hell. He can’t yell out as he did at home. Max bite his bottom lip so hard that nearly smells the blood. Daniel was not trying to embarrass him, focus on what he’s doing all the time and then looks up.

“Show me your belly?”

“……”

Max wants to refuse straight away, but then he saw the worries in Daniel’s eyes. He reluctantly rolls up his shirt, but look away to avoid eye contacts.

Daniel’s slender fingers are lingering from his chest to waist. Max can’t help wincing a bit, anxiously blinking before he heard Daniel’s laughter.

“You are scared. “Daniel raises his eyebrow, “I do know where are the vulnerable spots.”

“Try me.” Max hates Daniel being arrogant and patronizing all the time. Max is not born to lie on the chopping block.

Daniel is still smiling; his fingers stay around the wounds. He probes: “Are you going to attend tomorrow’s sit-down?”

“Why should I go?”

“RBR is established by Verstappen family.”

“WHAT?” Max is shocked.

“So half of the commission can vote to kick me out if you want.”

“Half? What about the other half?”

“The other half……” Daniel mumbles, “I took care of them. Six feet under RBR’s graveyard now.”

Max doesn’t know if it’s a joke or not, he is trying to look for an answer from Daniel’s face.

Fingertips are pushing against the wounds. But Daniel speaks softly: “So? You coming?”

Max understood now.

“You were driving me away back in the fight club. You are scared of me.”

Daniel’s body became stiff for a second.

Max saw an unchallengeable boundary in his amused eyes. He’d never thought to be a threaten himself, but he somehow catches a clue of Daniel. After that, he looks back at Daniel’s eyes. They are bright and determined, but so fragile at the same time.

“You can just beat me harder. I won’t be sitting here if you used your full strength.”

Daniel stares at him without an answer.

Max grabs his wrist, make Daniel’s hand pressing on his wounds. He frowns a little.

“You didn’t do it. Then I won’t either.” It sounds like a little kid’s promise.

You did not hurt me, so I will not do that to you. Daniel knows what does that mean. A young boy always makes promises way too easily. Should Daniel stop him? Or encourage him?

“Max……”

“Don’t ask me why the old man sent me here. That’s his business. “Max interrupts, “I am the one who sitting next to you. How about asking me what do I want?”

“Alrighty. Mr. Max Verstappen, what do you want?” Daniel smirks.

“Two things: my chance, and your trust.”

Daniel wrenched out from Max’s hand. He saw the disappointment in Max’s eyes. He realized that he can’t fool this young man anymore. Max is not just some random guy; he is worth respects. Daniel shoves the cream into Max’s hand: “You can do the rest. This is good stuff.”

“……”

“The sit-down is 9 am tomorrow, you can hop in my car.”

Max feels his heart is hammering against his ribs. “Wait a minute! “He stood up and followed Daniel.

Daniel turns back in confusion.

Max took some cream and rubbed in his palms like Daniel did. He gently applies the cream on Daniel’s swelling face.

Daniel saw the turquoise blue in Max’s eyes. The alarm went off in his head.

Max almost fell asleep during the meeting. Daniel said he has other places to go, so the driver can take Max home first. Max had enough of being a package people throwing everywhere. Daniel was convinced, sent an address to his phone then heading back to his own business.

What could happen on RBR’s territory? Max casually strolls on the street. In ten minutes, an Aston-Martin pulls in front of him. He was asked to get on the car _friendly_.

“You can’t just say things in the sit-down?” Max sits at the backseats. He squeezes his eyes, vigilantly scans the car. The man sits in shotgun looks just like any other normal man, but his smart eyes are too special to forget. Christian Horner — agent of the commission, Max remembers him.

“There are too many things can’t be spoken on the table.” Horner is not mad, “Like the origin of RBR with Verstappen family……”

Fuck Verstappen Family.

Max lost his patience: “If you are telling me about stories, forget it. Daniel has told me, I already knew.”

Horner’s face doesn’t look too well: “Has he told you, you are competitive for the position as well?”

 _Competitive_ , such a good word. Like Daniel Ricciardo is not sitting on his throne already.

“Daniel told me that too.” He crossed his arm, “What’s the news now?”

Horner looked glum: “Did you know, I am your contact inside RBR?”

Max is surprised by his words. It’s like a bomb trigger, the young man frowns deeply: “The old man forced me here. He can’t interfere with my life anymore. Your filthy deal is nothing to do with me, I will only do whatever I want from now on.”

“What do you exactly want to do? Working for Ricciardo’s as underboss?” Horner shakes his head and sighs, “Just give up on that thought. Kvyat and he once swore their lives to each other, and yet they fight for that _position_ in those dark days. Kvyat lost, became the underboss of RBR. But he’s a traitor, brought all the files and leaked them out. He destroyed RBR into a mess……Ever since then, Ricciardo trust no one. He has done so many things that the commission doesn’t even know.”

Max remembers how Daniel looked at him, and all those boundaries, all those suspicions in his eyes. Max feels sick.

“I’m different. I will never betray him, just leave me alone.”

Horner looks like he already knew: “Ricciardo was raised by the Don, he was Don’s favorite godson. I knew him since he was a kid. He shows no fears nor mercy. He’s not just a nice guy in your neighbourhood.”

Max snorts. Of course, half of your commission is now lying in the graveyard.

“The trades between Austria and us is very odd recently.” Horner continues regardlessly, “A few cargos are disappearing in Italy. Ricciardo did not pay any attention to it. We suspect there is some barter under the table with Italy. You know Sebastian Vettel? That German is now boss of S.F, he got the position two years ago. We think Ricciardo has played an important role in that — they grew up in the same orphanage.”

Max feels lost. He just realized that he doesn’t know Daniel at all. Everything he knew so far, is what Daniel showed to him. It’s like the tip of an iceberg, even that has been painted.

“Let’s make a deal.” Horner finally looks satisfied, “I will exchange Ricciardo’s past for his future from you, how’s that? You find out what he’s planning for me. You have my words, as long as it doesn’t harm RBR, the commission will let him go. And you……you can do whatever you want then. At the end of the day, if he betrays you, we won’t step in.” He shrugs, like he is mourning for Max’s choice.

Max ignores his ridicule. He doesn’t want to know about Daniel’s things from the commission. He wants to look for them himself. Cooperating with the commission sounds fine. As long as it doesn’t affect Daniel, he can rely on the commission’s intelligence and start his own researches. Well, he is not going to tell anything on Daniel — if he actually is doing something wrong, it’s not that Max cares about the commission anyway.

“What do you want from me?” He asks.

Horner’s smile is widening. “There is a graveyard of RBR in north city. You can see a red-roof church next to it. Ricciardo goes there every Sunday. He swapped all the crew, none of us is left. Very weird, right?”

Max looked at him in the rear-view mirror.

“Why would he bring me into that church?”

“No, no.” Horner shakes his head, “He won’t bring anybody. But you’ve got the Verstappen’s family ring, right?”

Oh, that stupid ring.

“There is a backdoor in the graveyard’s woods. Even Ricciardo doesn’t know it can be opened.” Horner turns his head to Max for the first time, “I will send the map to your phone.”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_I hear love, I believe in love_

_Love is a pool of struggling blue-green algae_

_As desolate micro-burst of wind_

_Bleeding through my veins_

_Years stationed in the belief_

Max walked through a shady path, left with a set of footsteps along on the muddy road that covered with damp moss. He struggled to cross the bushes, followed the lead of eroded wood stairs, and finally arrived at a rusty iron gate.

He stopped. Max glances through the edges of leaves overhead and had the corner of the church on his sight. The stained glass window is hidden in the shadows. He swallows, pulls out the family ring from his pocket, and then opens the door.

The iron gate creaked harshly, and an unknown world opened up to him.

Max’s boots steps on the cold and hard brick floor. He took an extra glance at the stone tombs. After that day, Daniel did bring him around to familiar with family affairs. He is friendly and funny. It is a whole different story compared to the Verstappen family. With such a happy atmosphere, they are like a real _family_.

If he has known he is going to meet Daniel; if he has known that Daniel is such a nice guy, Max would’ve to leave home at the beginning. Jos can only catch him by a private jet.

Max was amused by his own imagination. He couldn't make any connections between Daniel and the corpse in this graveyard.

Daniel is like a beginner’s magic book, written with full of easy spells that easily make the day beautiful and joyful. He is also like a rainbow candy, that Max can not resist his sweet smell.

He walks a bit faster through a narrow pathway. Max looks up to the spires of the bell tower, the holy cross stabbed into the gray sky like a sword. He quietly sneaked to the main entrance of the church and being very careful of not leaving any traces behind. As Horner said, not even a fly can breakthrough, the abandoned garden is in deadly silence.

The door was not shut. Max poked his head in between the gaps. It is just an ordinary and small chapel, not many chairs are placed. The marks of ancient times left in every single corner: the neglected pillars; dusty windows; crooked chairs and a rickety prayer table.

He entered the door carefully, make sure he doesn’t make any sounds. A few steps he walked across the hall, and he can hear whispering from the next room. He took two more steps closer, and Daniel's voice became discernible. Max stopped, holding down a fast heartbeat, and distinguishes a second voice, speaking English with a heavy accent.

He holds his breath and slowed his pace, moving slowly to the small window through the shadows in the corner.

He caught the sight of a black hoodie. The other man had short and blond hair, broad-shoulder, with a nice body. He bowed his head slightly and then leaning to Daniel's ear, the RBR’s Boss narrowing his eyes and listening intently, nodded with a smile on his face.

Max frowned, he had never seen such a relaxed look on Daniel's face. Not like his usual grin of and heart-warming laughter, or the banter and teasing when they did. He is leaning against the wall, arms stretched, even the curls are softened.

The image of Daniel in his mind suddenly seemed like a mist, as if they are not a wall’s apart anymore. This small window became a thousand miles of road between them. Max's heart went colder.

In a way, Horner got what he wants.

Max cleared his head and walked a bit closer to listen. The two men seemed to be discussing matters within the family, for he heard the words Austria and Italy.

_The trades between Austria and us is very odd recently. A few cargos are disappearing in Italy. Ricciardo did not pay any attention to it. We suspect there is some barter under the table with Italy._

He remembered Horner's words, and his heart clenched. If Daniel is not the person like he has acted - Max has finally felt that he doesn’t know Daniel that well - what if everything he told Max was only lies, and if The Commission wasn't what he thought it was...

He can’t breathe suddenly.

He thought he could trust Daniel unconditionally, that he would support whatever Daniel does. But when it came down to it, he realized that there was no way to fool himself. He had a balance in his mind, an embodiment of his miserable childhood. Even Jos wasn't given the opportunity to let him get involved in the family’s business, but when the questions come to him and the answers always seemed to be very clear.

Max wasn't sure if he should keep listening, he wasn't sure if things were heading towards a worse direction. It’s like people always said: the things you worried the most will come true eventually. What if Daniel betrayed the RBR, the Verstappen family, what will Max do?

As he hesitating, Max heard his name.

Max's heart skipped a beat and he clings at the wall, trying to move closer. But the rotten floor under his feet was unreliable, and he regrets the moment he moved.

There is a sound of rubbing clothes from the next door. Max looks up desperately, preparing to face the trouble he got into. Instead, he saw the black hoodie pushed Daniel against the wall, trapped him between the wall and himself. Daniel was forced to straighten his back, his veins and muscles are intense. His skin became slightly redder beneath his stubble. The other guy kisses him on the lips. Daniel closes his eyes, can’t tell what his emotions like. Max knew about Daniel’s strength and toughness, but he is so fragile at this moment.

This is another side of Daniel that Max didn’t know.

Max is staring at the scene without moving, forgetting to breathe, as if he doesn’t need a heartbeat either. All of sudden, Daniel gave a glance at Max’s place and turns back before Max could manage his facial expression.

Max is not sure if Daniel had seen him. he just staring at the Daniel carelessly curved his mouth, and then grips the strange man's jacket, pulling him closer to him while they are kissing.

He felt a numbing tingle in his body like his soul had finally found its vessel. Max swallowed hard, and it’s like sands and stones rolling in his throat.

The stranger's fingers are entwining with Daniel's brown curls, inseparable as their kiss.

Max’s heart is beating like a drum, like the only sound in the quiet church.

“Max, you have to know about balance.” Jos’s voice came through all these years, ringing in his head, "Even I, as the head of the family, can not choose what I want. "

“No!” He was crying, “It is mine! It’s a gift from Carlos to me!”

“Carlos is the heir of Sainz family, you two are destined to apart one day.” Jos frowned at his son, “You can play with him, but not like him, not trust him. All the things he gave to you, is not allowed to keep.”

“NO! This is my birthday gift, the only one......”

"Max, if you really want it, I can buy it for you, as much as you want."

Jos took away his car model and crushed all his good memories back then. He struggled, resisted, he has fought in blood for everything he wanted. In the end, Max has given up. He had run away from his family, he was wandering on streets in Belgium, he'd been to Holland, he'd been to Austria, he'd secretly participated in European underground races. Strangers were madly cheering up for him, and the wildest wind has blown over his head. However, all of these leads to the end that Max was packed into a private jet all the way back to the family. It’s Verstappen family’s castle, the pinnacle of Verstappen glory, but Max’s cage and his shackles.

He spent his entire teenage years with bruises and wounds to prove Jos's words: _even I, as head of the family, can not choose what I want._

He no longer had hopes or demands, he just learned to observe far away and make opportunities for himself in the limited spaces. He couldn't change the reality of being stranded at RBR but insisted on living his own way where Jos couldn't reach.

Yet, standing here, it was like the whole world had fallen into gray The only spotlight focused on the two men in front of him. It was as cold water had been thrown down on him from above, the back of his neck trembling. Fate was like Jos's relentless feet, about to step on his hopes once again.

The black hoodie finally let go of Daniel and he looked back through the small window, his eyes meeting Ma’s. Max didn't know what expression was on his face right now, but he could confirm that the other man's eyes fulfilled with complacency.

He did it on purpose, Max thought, the little bubble of hope rising within him. And Daniel didn't stop him, Max thought again, hope sunk back into the mud.

Max just stares at the stranger — now he has turned around and looked at Max.

“Who is this?” He looks back to Daniel, relaxed and eased like Max is nobody to pay attention to.

“The older son of Verstappen family,” Daniel responds so fast that Max can’t think what’s the tone in his words.

The man's eyes went cold, and his gaze moves slowly, inch by inch, over Max's body like a cobra stalking its prey. Max had seen that look before, on the day he and Daniel first met. He didn't like the look, and he didn't like the last name of himself. But at this certain moment, somehow, instead of arguing, he puffs up his chest and returns to the other man's gaze with a straight face.

"So, you're the one who beat Dan up the first time you met him and dare to say you wanted him to give his trust?" He grins, showing his white teeth, but his eyes were neither polite nor kind.

Max was unexpected by the question, he hadn't known that Daniel has no reservations between this guy at all. He didn't want to look at the stranger anymore and turns to blank-face Daniel, "And who is he?"

“Kvyat.”

“He is the one who betrayed you once?”

Daniil laughed out loud as he stepped forward and put his hands on the edge of the window, looking at him like watching a zoo monkey, "Yes that's me."

Max frowned, his eyes darting back and forth between them.

"You said you wanted Dan to give you two things, a chance to prove yourself, and his trust." Kvyat's weird British accent is holding a lot of teasing, "I'm giving you both now."

Makarov's cold barrel is pressing against Max's chest.

He releases the safety, his hand on the gun is very steady, "Would you die for him?"

“Danny......”

"What if I do?" Max leans forward and held the gun closer, he raises his tone, “Are you going to pull the trigger?” He looks at this reaper who is grasping his fate and remembering Horner's comments of him as a cold-blooded Russian Killer. He's the one who made his way alongside Daniel, and he's the one who betrayed Daniel's trust. Such a man had both a strong belief and accurate actions. But Max is fearless, blood running in his body, evaporating all his sanity as if he'd been waiting for this moment ever since he stepped into RBR. He just wanted to prove himself, though it wasn't clear what exactly he was trying to prove.

Daniel quickly comes closer and presses a hand on Kvyat's shoulder, "You can't kill him."

“Why? He is a Verstappen.”

“That is the reason.”

Max's boiling blood went cold and his face turned pale, he would rather die than sneak a chance to stay alive because of his name.

"I’m not afraid of Verstappen, nor of Vettel. He shouldn't be here. He's with The Commission."

Daniel's fingers cover the barrel. His hand is steady, too. Max can feel the warmth of his palm between his chest and the fabric.

“Go, Kvyat.” He says, “We will talk about this next time, but you can’t hurt him.”

Daniil looks at them with a complex look, and Max could feel the Russian killer moved the force of his wrist through the back of Daniel's hand.

"He's nothing more than bait." Daniel increased the strength on the barrel of the gun, "Now go."

Max got the sense that there was something more to it than what he knew. His curiosity drives him to take another look at the former underboss of the RBR. If he really had betrayed Daniel —considering the bodies in the graveyard behind him — would he still stand here intact? If he wasn't, what was Daniel planning, and what was his business with Italy? How well did The Commission know about the whole situation?

“What is it between you two?” His suspicious glances over them.

“As you saw."

“Danny.”

Kvyat takes back his Makarov unwillingly and moves away to the other side.

Max feels the cold sweat creeping on his back now. He turns to Daniel, expecting something from him.

As if reading what he wanted, Daniel shakes his head, "Max, I can't explain it, but you have to trust Kvyat."

“You tell me to trust him. But have you ever trusted me?”

"Even if you could die for him, he doesn’t have to trust you," Kvyat says, "whereas I betrayed him once and still have his trust."

“You should leave now.” Daniel sighs, and shoots him a warning glance.

Kvyat shrugs his shoulders, leaves the chapel without any hesitation, walking through the church to the corridors. Max watched his back that melting into the sun lights.

"Did he ever show you the scar on his left chest, an inch close to his heart?" His voice came from a distance like he was declaring a victor, "I shot that bullet."

Max turns his head quickly to look at Daniel. His gaze is landing on the other man's left chest, the line of muscle drawing a nice outline under the white weave of his shirt.

Max feels a little thirsty in and forces himself to look away. But then he looks up to the other man's red lips and messy curls. He tries to retrieve his distracting thoughts but found that Daniel is looking back at him with a playful expression.

"If I hadn't stopped him, Danny would have actually fired the shot." Daniel pulls his cigarette case from his pocket and lit it, "Mr.Young master of the Verstappen, even if you don’t care about your life, at least you should protect the name you've been given."

You can’t kill him because he is a Verstappen.

“Stop bringing up the word Verstappen.”

“Then, Max,” his cigarette is held loosely between his fingers, “The Commission found you, right?”

_He's nothing more than bait._

Daniel knows.

Max is processing the message slowly. He thought he can find out everything about Daniel without him noticed, but it is all in his plan in the first place. From the moment he showed up, Daniel never reacts to any surprises, as he is watching a show.

What is that kiss then, is that a necessary part of the story?

Damn, he can’t control his eyes from falling back on Daniel's lips again, it looked soft and unreal through the haze of smoke.

Daniel is leaning on the wall he has been pressed against, waiting for an answer he already knew.

Max is blanked for a second. Without thinking, he stepped forward and reaches out his arms, locking the other man between himself and the wall as Kvyat had done.

“YES, Horner found me.” He felt irritated, anxious, desperate, and with nowhere to vent his anger. He tried to prove it, tried to justify it, but he didn't know what he really wanted. And not only did Daniel is not confessing any intentions to him, but he also showed no respect or trust in the slightest. Kvyat's parting words were like a flame that ignited all the negativity that was stuck in his stomach together.

Daniel didn’t move, his face was straight and calm. They are about the same height, and apparently Max is controlling the scene, but Daniel’s eyes are like a sharp knife stabbed into his heart. Max felt chills in the bone and threatened — it was Daniel's other side, stripped of its sugar coating, unburdened of his tenderness, it is at the moment more like a sugar coating wrapped in poison, like a hidden needle in the soft sponge.

“So Horner told you I am the bad guy in RBR?”

“That’s what he said.” Max looks unhappy, and he straights his back trying to look taller, “But I’m not here for him.”

“What are you here for?”

“I’m trying to help you!”

"You really would die for me?" Daniel's brown pupils look like sun-soaked glass.

Max just realized what he said, blushing from his neck all the way to his ears. "Um-" he opened his mouth, like a dying fish.

Daniel's palm landed on his short, soft hair. His eyes are focused and soft like they are promising some oaths to each other. Max held his breath, feeling the warmth of the other man's fingers on his cheek. While Max was indulging at the moment, Daniel swaps the positions with him and pushes him against the wall. Daniel smiled, but it is still a smile without any intentions. The cigarette is still in his lips and breathed towards Max’s lungs and heart.

"If I really did what Horner said-

“Then I will stop you myself.”

Daniel shook his head, a gentle, smile rippling across his eyes. He grabs Max's left hand and holds the half-burned cigarette between his two fingers. And then takes hold of his chin.

Max cringed a little, but Daniel gave no chance for him to back off. His fingers are calloused but hot as fire. His left hand pressed against the wall reached for Max’s shoulder instead. Max’s brain is not functioning anymore. an unfamiliar scent with extreme aggression took away his breath. But he'd soon forget that because then the other man's lips are pressing against his. The tip of his tongue swept across Max's lower lip like lightning striking his entire body, opening his defenses and driving through, depriving him of his last little guards.

Max dropped the cigarette when he was burned and pushes the smirking jerk out of the way.

"As the beginning of our mutual trust, I'll tell you a secret." Daniel smiles at him as if he didn't care, "Kvyat and I are not lovers, he is a mole I put in S.F."

Max's brain hadn't back to work at this stage, he is still thinking about the kiss and Daniel in front of him. He acted so aggressively, the opposite way of vulnerable with Kvyat.

“What?”

Max's confused eyes make Daniel laugh. He really doesn’t want to get the other man involved in this complicated situation. But just because he doesn’t want to, doesn’t mean Max thought the same way. In the end, he had to give up and surrender, or rather, follow his own heart.

He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the dark, hideous scar on his left chest.

"Although I grew up with Vettel, but too many years had passed. It is a whole different thing in Italy that is too deep for me to trust him easily. RBR had just established its own order before then, and Danny volunteered to go undercover in S.F. So we put on a ‘rivalry’ show. But Marko was no slouch, Kvyat had to pretend to be loyal to The Commission. However, he was given the order to kill me. He tried to inform me, but didn't find a chance."

Max stared incredulously.

“So he shot.” Daniel is not looking at Max but gazes through his shoulder to the doom of this church. There is a ‘The Last Supper’ painting on it. From that moment on I knew he wouldn't betray me, but there is never a place for him in RBR too. I asked him once, ‘This is a dead-end for you, even if The Commission falls one day, and as long as RBR is around for one day, there's no way you can come back.’ But he insisted it was something that was meaningful and had to be done.

“Max,” Daniel states calmly, "Knowing too much only makes it harder to get out."

"So what?" Max looks at the other seriously, "It's my own choice."

And unlike him, I would never shoot you under any circumstances.

He swears silently in his mind.

TBC


End file.
